The Tragic Life of Lisa Trevor
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: After the completion of the Spencer family Manner high up in the Arclay mountains, Oswell E. Spencer fears that George Trevor will leak informatyion on his secret experiments to the public. He quickly plots a suitable downfall for the Trevor family.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: The story of Lisa Trevor is a rather sad story, however it was never fully understood in the short diary entries of the Trevor Diaries. So now being the first fan fiction character biography story I've ever done, I hope you better authors could find the time to review it with some constructive criticism on the structure and lay out of my story line, as I type now I'm using an unfamiliar laptop so my fingers are a little unfamiliar with the key lay out but I will try to emphasize the spell check to the best I can, also I'm unsure on where to begin with and how fast to progress with the story. Thank you for your time.

Story note: Everything in the prologue I'm not really sure on such as where they lived beforehand but Lisa WAS born in that year, the month and day was unlisted in any source I looked at. Jessica's job was unconfirmed as well and the exact date in which George began designing the mansion.

Part 1: The life of Lisa Trevor

Prologue:

August 15th, 1953

A young child was born to George and Jessica Trevor. Jessica after a short discussion with her husband decided to name the child Lisa, Lisa grew to become very close to her mother, one of those children who would cry if they were separated for too long. Jessica and George weren't the richest of people either, Jessica worked part time at a local restaurant in Raccoon City, while George worked as a contractor, taking on construction opportunities whenever they came forth, however with Raccoon Cities completion came a decline for construction jobs. As things began to look worse for them George finally was offered a job on September 22nd, 1958 to design an mansion estate for a very wealthy Mister Oswell E. Spencer. This promised a large income for their small family, George left immediately to start, George was home every couple months for a week or so.

XXXXXXXXX

Lisa Trevor sat at the table of her mothers kitchen, her long brown hair draped around her shoulders as her red dress and peach skin glowered in the candle light of the cake in front of her with its white frosting and fourteen candles topping it. "Is papa going to be home soon?" She asked excitedly. Her mother Jessica Trevor shook her head. "Your father is still working on Mister Spencer's estate, it's a big job and will bring in a lot of money for us." She explained kindly. Lisa looked down but understood as she nodded.

Jessica got her camera ready "Are you ready to blow out your candles?" She asked with a smile. Lisa nodded and began thinking over her wish. She thought of all the things in the world she wanted most, all the material possessions and all the things she's ever asked for couldn't stand out more then the one thing she wanted most. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Jessica snapped the picture as she did, Lisa opened her eyes.

A present was in front of her. A velvet cover diary with a ribbon around it. She smiled at her mother giving her a big hug. Jessica hugged her back with a soft smile, rubbing her daughters back she planted a single kiss in her hair. "Happy birthday Lisa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa and Jessica stood at the train station in the Western Central Raccoon City . Lisa smiled in anticipation as the train docked. "I can't wait to see papa!" she exclaimed in excitement. Jessica chuckled. "Its beein nearly 3 months since your father was last home, hasn't it?" She asked casually. Lisa nodded in agreement. "Yes Momma.." she answered in response. Jessica and her daughter watched carefully as the passengers left the train, there were men and women, children both with parents and meeting parents as they exited the train.

Finally Lisa saw her father. A tall man with dark brown hair, his body was built like a brick house and his clothing made up of a gray shirt with the sleeves torn off for a make shift tank top, his worn and faded brown pants blending with his boots that were stained with mud. On his back he carried a bag of belongings as he smiled at his family. Jessica and Lisa rushed over to give him a big hug. "Papa! Welcome home!" Lisa exclaimed hugging her father warmly with excitement. George laughed. "Wow, you've gotten so tall!" he commented as he ruffled Lisa's hair. She giggled even though she hated when her hair was all messed up, today she didn't mind at all.

Jessica planted a quick kiss on George's cheek, "Welcome home." She said with a smile. George putting an arm around his wife and his daughter began their walk home. "How much was the end pay?" Jessica asked curiously. George grinning a bit pulled out a large sum of cash. Jessica smacking him lightly on the shoulder to usher him to put it away looked to him with a stern frown. "You know better then to go flashing your money about in public like that…" she scolded. George simply blessed her with a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." He stated, He held out a box for Lisa wrapped in a pretty purple ribbon. Lisa smiled brightly as she carefully opened the box, She wanted to save the ribbon for something else. Inside rested a Pentaprism SLR camera, she smiled brightly and hugged her father "Thank you papa! I love it and will always take care of it, I promise!" she said.

Lisa later that evening had a picture taken of her family posing in front of their house. She kept the photo taped in her Diary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa was walking home from school one day with her friends, Aggie and Todd, Lisa stopping to use one of the public telephones, she rung up her 3 digits for her parents home and waited for her mother to pick up, soon she heard her father answer the phone, a record player in the back round was playing a song. "Hello?" he answered Lisa listened to the song for a moment before answering "Papa? I was wondering if me and Aggie could walk around the market for a while." Her father thought for a moment but nodded "Alright, I guess…Just be sure not to stay out too late." Lisa smiled and gave a nod to her friends "Thank you papa, love you." she said before hanging up. "He said Yes." She said Aggie nodded excitedly as they walked.

After a few hours it had begun to get dark and was raining. Lisa and Aggie were running through the rain "I'm gonna get the strap for sure!.." Lisa mumbled as they rushed through the down town, Aggie nodded before exclaiming "Lisa look-…" She began but Lisa had already crashed into the man. The force of the impact shook her alittle as she fell to the damp city streets, whoever it was must have been built like a rock, she looked up as the man offered her a gloved hand to help her up, she carefully took it and was brought to her feet by the man's strong grip. "T-Thank you.." She said quietly as she looked up to meet his eyes, they were hidden behind a pair of dark sun glasses. "Your very welcome Miss.." He said in response before walking off, down the street.

Aggie and Lisa stared for a long moment "Sun glasses..? At night?" Aggie asked. Lisa and Aggie laughed as they made slight comments on how handsome he had been, they spent the rest of their way home trying to guess his age however they soon had to cut the conversation short as Lisa's mother was waiting for her outside on the porch of the urban house with a rather un amused look upon her face, Lisa's father was beside her mother. Lisa turned to Aggie and smiled a little "See you tomorrow.." she said before heading up to her house to accept the inevitable punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Spencer estate high up in the Arclay Mountains just due off from Raccoon City, Oswell E. Spencer was overseeing the production of the experiments, a plaguing thought kept recurring to him as he witnessed the ghastly experiments. "George Trevor.." he would often say quietly, George had designed every inch of this mansion facility, he knew of the secret labs whereabouts, even if he didn't know what went on down there, it wouldn't take much for him to leak to the press the location of the lab should some form of information go public. He turned on his heel exiting the labs as he headed to his office, he had to find a suitable solution to the possible threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

October 27th 1967

Jessica was looking over a red envelope with the Spencer family crest imprinted as a seal on the envelope. The most interesting fact about this though was it was addressed not to George but instead to her. She opened it slowly as she looked at it, her eyes scanning over the readings.

"Dear Mrs. Trevor

I am delighted to inform you that your family is formally invited to dinner at the Spencer family estate. We request that you leave as soon as possible so as you can be early to formally meet Mr. Spencer in person, while Mr. Trevor is away on another job for Mr. Spencer, we have officially sent him an invite as well, you are to reunite with him at the family mansion. We are expecting your presence.

Sincerely, The Spencer family maid"

Jessica smiled softly but excitedly, she couldn't wait to tell Lisa the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica and Lisa looked out Mr. Spencer's personal Helicopter, they could see the mansion within view and began getting ready for landing.

Once the helicopter landed Jessica stepped out first, her long brown hair blowing around from the wind caused by the helicopters rotor blades. Offering Lisa her hand to help her down, they made their way to the double doors. "This is so exciting momma, We get to wear a gown and everything!" Lisa exclaimed as she clasped her hands together giddily. Jessica chuckled as she opened the front door.

Mr. Spencer stood there in a red and black suit, it was one of the fanciest and classiest suits Lisa had ever seen. Mr. Spencer walked forward with a smile, "So you must be the beautiful Jessica Trevor that I have heard so much about." He stated kindly, Jessica smiled at the man's generous tone. "I am." She answered. Mr. Spencer turned to Lisa taking her hand. "And you must be their lovely daughter, Lisa." He stated in question as he lightly kissed her hand. Lisa blushed having never had someone kiss her hand in a way as that before. "George spoke so highly of you." He said. Jessica nodded in acceptance to his kindness towards her daughter. "So about this dinner sir What might be served and how formal should we dress?" she began, Mr. Spencer held up a hand as his expression changed to one of some form of cold sympathy. "I must regret to inform you…There will be no dinner…" He said slowly as if to savor this moment, a dark look in his eye as the 2 men behind him pulled out a couple revolvers aiming them at the two young women.

Jessica's eyes widened as she looked at Mr. Spencer in confusion. "I…I don't understand.." she said quietly. Lisa looked frightened as she looked at the guns. Mr. Spencer lifted Jessica's chin. "And in time, only you, your daughter…And Mr. Trevor…Will understand…I can't have any witnesses." He stated darkly. Jessica's eyes turned to ones of fear. Mr. Spencer raised a hand as he walked to the stairs. "Take them to their rooms.." he stated simply as he left. The two men escorted Jessica and Lisa to what would be not just their rooms but their own prison. Jessica struggled "You can't do this! Word will get out!"

End of part 1

Author Notice: This chapter is dedicated to the un appreciated story of the Trevor family who perished by the hands of Umbrella's cruelty, More is yet to come however as George arrives on the scenes and Lisa and Jessica, what will become of them? I'm sure you probably know if you've played the game but we'll just have to see. Please find time to review and give me some advice if you feel the story could be improved in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I had gotten a good idea from a reviewer, but as I try to take their advice, I find it hard almost impossible to break myself of these old habits… See…I role play a lot.. And I simply write the stories in almost my role play fashion but my role playing is based of the basics of story writing… So as I do this daily it's very difficult..

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil Series..Or the Trevor family, however this story is all my own creation following the very shallowly foretold story of Lisa Trevor.

The Tragic Diary of Lisa Trevor

Part 2: The Deception

October 29th, 1967

Jessica and Lisa had been locked in one of the guest rooms for now on the second floor, in the room was a desk, a single drawer dresser, a lamp table and a cozy bed. The room was on the inner section so there were no windows for any possible escape. Jessica paced franticly in her violet dinner gown, her high heels making a slight thump on the wood floor. "They can't do this to us…" She said indirectly and not really talking to Lisa whom was curled up on the bed. "Word will get out on this!.." She exclaimed. There was a clicking of the tumblers on the bedroom door as it was unlocked, a young asian woman in a maid uniform stepped in, she had short black hair stepped in with 2 plates of food. "I apologize ma'am.." she spoke quietly in almost perfect English, this told Jessica that the girl had been raised in this country. Jessica stood up glaring at the woman. "Why are they doing this..?" She demanded. The Maid seemed to flinch at the demand almost as if she were fearful of Jessica's anger. "I… I'm terribly sorry miss… But I cannot answer that for I do not know myself…" she answered quietly. Jessica groaned in frustration "Tell Mr. Spencer that we demand he release us!.." she said. The maid set the food down and bowed politely before hurrying off, the tumblers sounding that the door was locked again.

Lisa looked up from her knee's as she held them close to her chest. "Mom..? What's going to happen to us..?" she asked quietly. Jessica looked at her sitting on the bed. "Nothing sweety, mommies going to straighten this out okay?" she said not wanting to make any promises that she didn't know if she could keep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 1st 1997

George Trevor stepped off the Spencer Family Helicopter as he faced the mansion, he wore his usual construction clothing with his bag upon his back, a smile upon his face as he stepped through the doors of the Spencer Family Mansion, he looked around at the beautiful décor of the grand hall, it made him feel much more pleased to know that he designed the mansion.

The young maid walked up to him and bowed "Good evening Mr. Trevor." She said with a smile. George grinned alittle and put the girl into a embrace as if they were good friends "Good evening to you too Rain, how are you?" he said as he ruffled up her hair purposely messing it up. She smiled a little as he did so. "I am doing well Mr. Trevor, thank you for asking." She replied in her quiet and shy tone. Trevor looked around "So, is my family here?" he asked with a grin. Rain nodded "I…I think they had to leave early sir… Something about an un-well relative." She answered quietly. George nodded a little and looked up to see Mr. Spencer descending the stairs. "George… How is my favorite Architect?" he asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs holding out his hand. George took his hand nodding with a firm shake and grinned. "I am doing well sir. How is the mansion sir Spencer?" he asked Oswell laughed a little. "That is good. And as for the mansion, you did a wonderful job.." He said proudly "It's a shame your family had to leave on such short notice, your wife is very beautiful and your daughter is a fine young lady. You should consider yourself a very lucky man." He said as they began to walk throughout the mansion. Rain followed close behind Oswell obediently George looked around with a grin at the elegant décor making up the walls, floor and ceilings of the rooms. The study was lined with a fire place and many books, portraits of the mansion in its early stages of being constructed lines various walls as well as pictures of fair women in ball gowns and posed pictures of men, rare and valuable artwork lined the dining room and other halls and rooms, everything was well decorated to compliment his design of the mansion.

As they finished their walk of the mansion George found he recognized every booby trap he had designed at Spencer's request, although Spencer merely wanted them as an architectural feat to give it that olden feel. George turned to Oswell as they entered a guest bed room. "Thank you Mr. Spencer for this great opportunity, I look forward to our future business." He said shaking Oswell's hand once more.

Oswell smiled left. Rain looked at George almost in a sympathetic manner, she seemed to deeply be worried for George as she watched him un pack his things. She walked over to him quietly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry.." She said quietly. "Everything is fine.." She finished. He looked at her and smiled "Thank you Rain." He said before returning to his unpacking. Rain looked down sadly as she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 6th 1967

Jessica had been separated from her daughter Lisa earlier that morning, Mr. Spencer apparently had become paranoid that her and Lisa had been plotting together, Jessica pounded on the door to the bedroom shouting loudly demanding her rights as a person. Soon Mr. Spencer himself formally visited her.

"Good day Jessica.." he greeted her as if they were the best of friends. Jessica spit in his direction,

"You disgust me.." she said in a hateful tone. Oswell grinned a bit as he approached her in a calm manner, Jessica watched his every move, his smug attitude.

"You won't get away with this!.." she began, having only lost her focus on him for a moment was all the time Oswell needed to slap her, her form falling to the ground with a cry of pain.

Jessica looked up to him angrily but gasped in pain and surprise as his foot pressed down to her chest. She felt almost afraid of him now, not merely for her self but for her poor daughter as well. "You….You bastard…" she mumbled as he pressed his foot down firmly.

"Now now dear… You should rest and save your strength…You'll need it in just a matter of days.." he said in his puzzling tone. Jessica cried out as he stomped once before leaving her curled up in pain and fear.

"Why….Why is this happening to us.." Jessica asked herself quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 7th 1967

George had been apprehended at long last by none other then Oswell E. Spencer himself. George cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, Oswell E. Spencer never trusted him from the very beginning, had he always planned to do this to him? Why didn't he trust him? It didn't make any sense to him. George could only count his blessings knowing his family was safe and sound taking care of his sick Aunt. George passed the time as he would often etch carvings into the stone wall, his only source of light was that of this window that lead to the green house, He knew he could break the window however he also knew of the dangerous weed that layed in wait for him to do just that. The very plants vines would come to life beneath the fountain and beat him to his own death.

George spent much time after his imprisonment praying for his families safety.

"Jessica….Lisa…I'm sorry I won't be there for you any longer.." he said silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 10th 1967

Jessica wrote a letter quickly jotting down her plan and findings for Lisa, she could hear the gaurds coming down the hall for her, she knew they would be here soon. She was interrupted as the tumblers to the door were opened, looking up she seen 2 men in white coats, one of them having brown hair as the other having blonde hair, his eyes hidden by sun glasses as he smirked "Good evening Jessica…Are you ready to meet your destiny..?" Asked the brown haired man. Jessica backed away as they moved forward to place her in a straight jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 10th 1967 same day….

Lisa kicked and screamed as the scientists had her held firmly down, A bald man walked up to her with a needle, the liquid twisted in a DNA shaped vial. "Administering Progenitor virus Type B…" he stated simply. The man making the quick injection to Lisa as she screamed for help. "Somebody shut this bitch up!" exclaimed one of the scientists in irritation. Lisa screamed and kicked one of the scientists in the stomach causing him to stumble back, She was then quickly aware of a second injection to her neck, her eyes rapidly becoming heavy as she found herself drifting into a deep sleep. Lisa dreamed of happier days, She dreamed of the day she longed for, the day she and her parents were free…She dreamed of marrying and having kids, She would have one boy and one girl for an equal balance… As her dream became fuzzier and fuzzier as the sedative was strengthened she found herself in a deep and dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 13 1967

Jessica layed in the bed of the lab, they had Lisa in the labs for some time now, She had felt clammy and such for days now. Some Scientists came in, one of them stood over her, a red headed woman as she looked over Jessica's vitals "Specimen A still showing no signs of taking to the treatment…" She said grimly, She turned to look at the Blonde scientist as he prepared a needle, his blonde hair was pushed back with a strong smelling hair gel, Jessica could just barely get the strong scent to enter her nose, looking around she didn't seem as though anyone else noticed it. 'What are they doing to me….?' She wondered.

The blonde haired man walked over to her, light reflecting from his sunglasses as he injected Jessica. "Worry not, Miss Trevor…" he said simply "Your in good hands.." he finished before they left. Jessica groaned as she sat up. Pulling a pencil and a paper from the chest of her hospital gown she began writing.

"To my Lisa,

Day by day I can feel my

consciousness drifting further away.

The shots given to me by the men in

white clothes made some of Mommy's

itching go away. Today they gave me

another shot saying it was "nutrition".

When they give me the shots Mommy can

think straight, but Mommy's shocked and

sad because Mommy is unable to think of

you all the time.

Mommy's afraid. Afraid of forgetting

everything, especially the memories of

you and Daddy... What your faces look

like, how we used to be together...

They're all starting to disappear into

somewhere dark in my mind.

Oh Lisa, I wish I could touch your face

and hold you in my arms right now, so

that I can hold on to the wonderful

memories of you and Daddy.

Lisa, we can't stay here any longer. We

have to escape!

Listen to me Lisa. Our chance to escape

is the next time when we go to that lab

together. We'll both pretend that we are

unconscious, and when that man in white

clothes is off guard that will be our

chance.

When we're on the outside, let's look

for Daddy together. Okay sweetie?

Be strong, Lisa.

Nov. 13, 1967

Jessica left the letter under Lisa's pillow by the removable brick they had been passing letters to each other with. Jessica layed down tiredly as she slowly drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: The following contains some scene of violence. Please read at own discretion.

Part 3: The Tragedy

November 15th 1967

Oswell E. Spencer sat in his study looking over the reports of Jessica and Lisa. A scientist stood waiting as he looked them over. "Specimen A is not responding to the treatment..?" Mr. Spencer asked in question. The scientist nodded "No sir… She isn't showing any sign of taking to the treatment." He replied in answer to his question. Mr. Spencer sat there for a moment rapping his pen on the desk top as he thought. "And Specimen B is showing signs of…Accomplishment…?" he asked as he stared down at the report. The scientist nodded in confirmation "Yes sir.." Mr. Spencer sighed as he marked down his proposed action. The scientist looked it over and nodded "It will be done sir…" he said before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George sat in the dark room writing in the journal he had brought along with him. His eyes were attuned to the darkness by now, he had become increasingly bored of watching the growth of the plants in the room on the other side of the window, he didn't know how much longer he could go on like this.

November 17th 1967

Eleven days have past since arriving

on this estate. How did I end up like

this? A guy in a lab coat came with a

plate of skimpy meal and said to me,

"Sorry to put you through this, but it's

for security reasons." That's when it

hit me. It all makes sense now.

There are only two people that know

the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer

and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer

will be the only person that knows the

secret.

But for what purpose? It doesn't

matter now. It's too dangerous here.

My family... I hope they are all right.

I've decided to escape...

Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe.

He closed the journal in dismay, he felt as if he would go insane in the solitude of this doorless room of stone, did Sir Spencer plan for this to be his final resting place?... If that were true why was he brought food daily? He could only hope that Rain was un involved in this mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 18th 1967

Jessica walked half delusional as the man escorted her through the mansion, she felt so very tired. She looked around becoming slightly aware of the halls being lit only by torches. Where were the lights..? She wondered groggily, Where were they going?, as they continued to walk she found herself in a well lit room made of stone, there was a dark revine surrounding the platform they were standing on. She looked up at the blonde haired man with sunglasses, her face was pale and clammy, her hair damp with sweat as stray strands hung loosely around her shoulders. The man picked her up and laid her down on a hard but surprisingly to her, comfortable surface. She closed her eyes for a moment finding it difficult if not almost impossible to open them again. If not for the heavy scraping sound she heard she would not have opened them, she looked up as she laid there seeing the blonde man smirking down at her as a heavy stone lid was being pulled over the bed, after a single moment longer she realized it was a sarcoffigas.

She reached up to them but a moment to late as the lid was shut. She pushed weakly against the heavy stone slab, but in her weakened state she couldn't even budge it. There was some light shining in, a piece of paper was slipped into the sarcoffigas. Jessica shakily in her panicked state didn't take any notice as she begged to be let out. Her voice was raspy from the effects of the medicine, she had no hope of anyone hearing her, This would be her final resting place, her tomb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 18th 1967 Same day

Lisa sat in the bed room curled up on the bed, her head rested on the pillow as the scientist finished giving her her daily "Nutrients" injection. They often praised her on being such a brave girl, such a promising young women. These things meant nothing to her, somehow she knew they were just lies, these people didn't care for her at all. Once the man left Lisa reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out her diary. She wrote as best she could without lifting her head from the pillow.

"I feel dizzy after that shot they gave

me. I don't see Mom. Where did they

take her?

She promised that we would escape

together. Did she escape alone and leave

me behind?"

Lisa found she couldn't write anymore, the room was spinning as she closed her eyes falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 19th 1967

Rain walked about the mansion, she had pleaded Mr. Spencer not to submit Jessica to such a horrid fate, being left to die in a tomb, forgotten and never to see the light of day again. It was just too horrible. Mr. Spencer had assured her that Jessica would die quite humanely after being sealed away. Her body was previously injected with a slow acting poison that would shut down her bodies systems until she was dead.

Rain didn't want to be a part of this madness, she planned to quit after she took care of one last thing. Stepping into the employee lounge, she looked over the room, the mini bar was unattended and the room deserted, she slowly stepped over to the grand piano and sat down, She began playing the "Moonlight Sonata" one of Mr. Spencer's favorite pieces and ironicly to his own twisted humore, the key combination to the song unlocked a secret room. The room in which George Trevor was locked within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 24th 1967

Oswell E. Spencer stood there as a brown haired woman slipped into a hospital gown. "Remember… Your name is Jessica Trevor, and the young lady within that room is your beloved daughter…" He reminded the woman. The woman nodded with a smirk "Honestly Sir… Why do you even want to bother with the deception…?" she asked as she fluffed her hair to represent Jessica's. Mr. Spencer chuckled. "Because… I want to keep her trust so that she will not resist in the near future. The progeniter virus is reacting quite nicely with her, and it would be a shame to have to put her down." He answered. The woman nodded with a smirk "Well Mr. Spencer, lets get on with the cherade." She said before entering Lisa's room with a soft smile. "Lisa sweetie." She greeted with a soft kind tone.

Lisa sat in the room looking out the window, her white hospital gown draped to her knee's as she looked over to the woman. "Mommy..?" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November 24th 1967 several hours later.

Oswell E. Spencer stood there as The woman and Lisa finished their meal. Observing through the door's one way mirror window as they talked.

Somewhere along the lines of their conversation Lisa picked up a butter knife, The woman stood up backing away, Mr. Spencer watched in a new interest as the woman banged on the door screaming for them to open it, She was pulled away onto the ground as Lisa sat ontop of her. And raised the butterknife.

Mr. Spencer walked away as the womans bloody screams filled the halls for nearly 7 minutes before going silent. "Subject is violent it would seem." He stated to one of the scientists "See what you can do about that…" he finished before retiring to his office.

End of part 3


End file.
